Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys Truth or Dare Show!
by Pink Powerpuff Blossom
Summary: All New Powerpuff Girls Truth or Dare Show. I need 3 Ocs to begin.1 Oc per person add name, clothing, favorite Ppg,Rrb,And couple(Ppg wise). Send in Truth or Dares they MUST be awesome! Truths and Dares can be M rated for those perverts out there I'll change the rating for the Truth or Dare show. Blossom and Brick because they're my favorite couple. I DON'T NEED ANYMORE OCS!
1. Chapter 1

PPB(me):Hello me again here I decided to make a truth or dare show with the Powerpuffs Girls!

Blossom: She needs 3 OC's to do so. So-

Bubbles:Send in their name, clothing, favorite Powerpuff, Rowdyruff, and favorite couple.

Buttercup: Also send in truths and dares they better be really good too. Or I'LL KILL YOU...and Please don't make kiss anyone.

PPB: Ignore what she last said send in whatever you if it has something to do with sex I will add it and change the rating for this truth or dare show.

Brick:And if she get at least 3 reviews today i'll update again today.

Boomer:Send in dares so I can kiss Bubbles!

Everyone:WHAT!

Butch:Just please send in truths and dares this is pityfull.

PPB: I...LOVE...COOKIES...AND...CREAM! :D Review!


	2. Chapter 2

PPB: Are we on the air. *whispers*

Camera Dude: Yea.

PPB:Hello again sorry about that so I would like to introduce 3 new people to the show. We have Tori the Unforgettable tiger's OC Tora.

Tora: Hi everyone.

PPB:And John Smith, Gamecock awesome OC.

John: Yo wassup people i'm John you can call me Jay.

PPB:And Brent Jojo Jet Engine's OC and RRB's Brother.

RRB:Say whaa?

Tora:Well I'll introduce myself my name is Tora which means tiger in japanese, My favorite puff and ruff is Bubbles and Boomer, though Tori's is BC and Butch and my favorite couple is Bubbles and Boomer also I wear a black shirt with Tora written in orange bubble letters black skinny jeans and orange sneakers. Not to mention I always have my black hair in a fish tail braid and have orange eyes.

Jay:My name's John Smith favorite puff Buttercup ruff Butch favorite couple Brick and Blossom clothes jeans Carolina shirt USC hat and running shoes.

Brent:Brent Jojo  
Personality: Calm, mysterious, and alluring  
Appearance: Same clothes as RRBs, but purple. Brown hair with bangs that cover one of his purple eyes.  
History: He was created by the RRBs to assist in destroying the PPGs.

PPB:*Finishes cookie* Alright on with the Truths and Dares. Our first truth/dare is from Tori the Unforgettable tiger.

~Screen comes out of wall showing Tori~

Tori:Hello I'm Tori and I have 2 dares and 1 truth. I dare Buttercup and Butch have a cookie eating contest, I wanna see who can eat the most cookies in 5 and Boomer since your my favs and Boomer brought it up, KISS. My truths Brick and Blossom, if you were stuck on an island that had fruits and stuff to survive but it was only you two, what would you do? Also Tora has a lie detector on all of you so TELL THE TRUTH!

PPB:Thank you Tori you had excellent truths and dares. So who's gonna go first. Let's find out on the choice wheel spin it Jay.

Jay:Okay.

*Lands on Bubbles and Boomer's dare*

PPB: Bubs, Boom you're up!

Boomer:YES FINALLY I LOVE YOU FOR THAT TORI.

Butch:You got major issues man.

Brick:Don't act like that you kno you want to do the same to Buttercup.

PPB:LET'S GET BACK TO THE DARES OKAY!

Bubbles and Boomer kiss then they go into a full make-out session so we push them into a closet we soon hear moans. :O

Buttercup: Boomer works fast.

PPB:Buttercup, Butch you have a contest I believe Brent can you get the cookies the director should give them to you.

Brent:Okay I'll be right back.*goes to get cookies*

PPB:While he does that you two sit over here at this table please and I will explain the rules. Eat as many cookies as you can in 5 minutes do what you gotta do to win ok.

Greens:*Nod*

Brent:Here you go, By the way what kind of cookies are these?

PPB:They're dirt and worm cookies little pieces of worm in every bite they were donated to the show from Disgusting desserts for gameshows I know right ironic.

Buttercup:YOU MEAN I'M EATING SHIT COOKIES LIKE WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU I'M OUTTA HERE! *She tries to fly off but can't*

PPB:There's antidote X in the air here me, Tora, Jay, and Brent have superpowers.

PPG&RRB:Say what now?

Blossom:What about Brent he's made of chemical X too.

PPB:I control who gets it and who dosen' BACK TO TRUTH OR DARE!

Greens:*sits down at the table*

Tora:3, 2, 1 GO!

PPB:AND THEY'RE OFF!

~4 Minutes and 55 seconds later~

Everyone:5, 4, 3, 2, 1 TIME'S UP!

PPB:Let's see how many Butch ate. 7,999.

Jay:Let's see how many Buttercup ate...8000 Buttercup wins by one cookie.

PPB&Tora:Girls yahoo!*We fly up and give a high five*

Butch:I demand a reccount.

PPB:RECCOUNT DENIED.

Butch:Bu-

PPB:NO! Now with Blossom and Brick's truth I'll read it again to refresh your memories... Brick and Blossom, if you were stuck on an island that had fruits and stuff to survive but it was only you two, what would you do? Brick your first.

Brick:I'm not gonna lie I would wanna fuck you so hard that your eyes go to the back of your head your just so loveable in every way.

PPB:That was sweet but slighty disturbing in the beginning.

Blossom:Well we don't have to wait untill we're stranded on an island she says pulling him to another room.

PPB:YOU HORNY TEENAGERS! Alright next reviewer.

Gamecock awesome:Alright I Dare eat a mixture including the following ingredients mustard hot sauce ketchup honey mustard and lemon juice make them puke on Butch or Bubbles gonna be hilarious and Truth who likes who.

PPB:BOOMER, BUBBLES GET OUT HERE SECURITY PLEASE GET THEM OUT THAT ROOM.

Blues:*Dazed looks on face*

PPB:PLEASE TELL ME YOU USED A CONDOM!

Boomer:I did.

PPB:So Boomer you have a dare you have to eat this drink which is made up of mustard, hotsauce, ketchup, honey mustard, and lemon juice and your gonna puke on Bubbles okay go.

Boomer:*Drinks combination* This is really BLAH *Throws up in Bubbles face*

Bubbles:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PPB:CAN SOMEBODY CLEAN HER UP PLEASE! We'll skip the truth because we know they all like eachother. NEXT PERSON!

Jet Engine: Dares,Kissing Brat. Hugging peeps.

Brent:Why do you hate me?!

Jay:At least you get to kiss Brat.

Tora:I'll go get Brat then.

~2 minutes later~

Tora:*comes in with Brat tied up in rope* I would've got here a minute ago she put up a fair fight.

Brent:*Walks up to Brat* Sup.

Brat:*Kisses him full on the lips adding tounge*

PPB:Alright no your not gonna fuck her either.

Brent:AWW.

PPB:SECURITY GO GET BLOSSOM AND BRICK PLEASE!

Jay:Condom?

Brick:Yea we used one.

Blossom:So what's the dare*Her hair messed up*

PPB:Brent and Brick must hug.

Blossom:What's wrong with that.

Brent:He's ugly that's the problem.

Brick:Dude we just met today what did I do to you.

Brent:Let's get this over with *Hugs Brick then quickly wipes his hands on Jay*.

PPB:That's it you guys please send in more dares and no more OCs needed so don't waste your time doing it review please!


	3. Chapter 3

PPB:Yo i'm back after a really longtime...But let's cut to the chase.

Blossom:Finally i'm back.

PPB:I would like to thank TomboyPassion,Xx KingdomHeartz xX (BIFF), xToughCookiex , Gamecock awesome , ppgz fan , ROC95, Tora the Unforgettable Tiger, QueenBee2000(My other BIFF) , pattiXcrona , allison , and Jet Engine. (14 reviews).

Brick:Yea constant reminders from certain ones too! -3-.

PPB:And introducing the very LAST OC THAT I WILL NEED NO MORE AFTER THIS! SPARK!

Spark: Hello! I'm Xx KingdomHeartz xX OC :).

PPB:Also before we start the show story shout outs! Go read Xx KingdomHeartz xX story Friends For Never! And I highly reccomend you read ALL OF QueenBee2000 stories and my other buddy KBD99 stories too! Please you'll love it and also for you perverts out there a rated M fic called Unleashed I liked that story alot by drax.

Buttercup:You done now.

PPB:Yea. Coming back we have our helpers John, Tora, and Brent!

Tora:Hi!

John:Sup guys.

Brent:Yo!

PPB:Guys meet Spark the LAST OC that will be introduced on the show!

*Meet and greet eachother*

PPB:Begin the show! First dare is by tell em Bubbles!

Bubbles:The first dare is by: Jet Engine!

*Screen comes from ceiling*

PPB:Wassup Jet Engine. What you dare them to do.

Jet Engine:Blossom, fail a math test. Butch, "do it" with Buttercup.

Blossom:Why do I have to fail a math test?

Boomer: Because he said so.

Blossom:Shut it Boomer!

Butch:Bright side is I get to fuck Buttercup!

PPB: You guys have to wait till Blossom does her test.

Buttercup:You need to hurry up and do your test then.

Blossom: Don't rush me woman.

Spark:Guys come on we don't have time for this..

PPB:Okay Spark you read question one John you read two Brent you read three and Tora you do the results you need at least two question correct to pass okay.

OCs and Blossom:Okay.

Spark:Question 1) What's 2+2

Blossom: Psh. 4 duh!?

John: Question 2) What's 7+7

Blossom: What kinda questions are these? It's 14.

Brent:Question 3) What 1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1+1x0

Blossom:The answer is 0.

PPB:Answers please Tora!

Tora: 1) Is fish , 2) Is triangle , And 3) Is 0

Blossom: I only got one right! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

PPB:It's okay it's not going on your permanent record or anything.

Blossom:Thank you so much!

Brick:Shut it pinky no one cares.

Buttercup: Don't start that its me and Butchie's sex time!

Butch:Let's go! *Picks her up and runs to sex room*

~We hear moaning loud bangs and sounds of bed breaking and yelling of names~

Bubbles:That's disgusting.

PPB:Ikr next dare wehave who is it Brick?

Brick:We got allison!

allison:I have 2 dares and 1 truth  
Dare Buttercup kiss Butch for as short as ten mins  
Dare I dare Butch to let Buttercup hit him as hard as she can  
Truth Buttercup did you have fun hitting Butch?  
(By the way I'm sorry if I hurt anyones feelings for only doing Buttercup and Butch ones but Butch is perverted so he deserves a slap for somthing and Buttercup just to make the show a bit more interseting).

PPB:Can you guys go get the greens? *Asks security*

Security:*Nods*

~Comes back with them their clothes and hair messed up~

Greens: What do you want we were in the middle of something as you can see...

PPB: I can see it clearly but you guys got dares. Buttercup kiss Butch for 10 minutes.

Buttercup:Okay *Begins kissing Butch*

~10 minutes later~

Buttercup:That was amazingly long!

PPB:Now you have to slap him as hard as you can.

Buttercup:I love this girl. *Smack sound when she slaps Butch*

Butch:You could of went a little easier on me!?

Buttercup:A dare is a dare I had to...

PPB:And now your truth did you enjoy doing that?!

Buttercup:Heck yeah got off some steam!

PPB:Next person...We have who is it Boomer?!

Boomer:We got Gamecock awesome!

PPB:Ayye wassup Gamecock awesome?

Gamecock awesome:Alright I just want John to kiss Berserk.

John:Thanks dude.

Brick:How come he gets to kiss all the chicks?

PPB:It's what the people want dude. Now Brent and Spark can you go get Berserk for the Dare please?

Brent & Spark:Okay.

~Goes to go get Berserk~

~Comes back and has Berserk with them~

PPB:What's up Berserk? We got a dare for you to do with John you gotta kiss my boy John ova here.

Berserk:Alright let's go then.

~Flys up to John and makes out with him fully *Including tounge*~

PPB:That's enough guys I've got a show going on here! *Splits them apart*

Berserk:Call me sometime *Winks*

John:Aiight.*Smirks*

PPB:OOOOKAYYYYYY!? Next person we gots tell em Brick!

Brick:We got Tora the Unforgettable Tiger in da house!

PPB:Hiya Tora!

Tora:Ok first off. Well, ppl ur hilarous.  
Tora, Ikr it was so awesome being on that show.  
Me, well get ready to be on that show again I got more truths and dares. Blossom & Brick pretend Butch was accused of murder, you have to play sexy cop & serious cop though here's the catch, Brick plays sexy cop & Blossom plays serious cop.  
Butch & Buttercup, since I luv torturing my favorites & I luv torturing my favs it will flip flop between who I please & who I torture. I decided to torture both Buttercup you get into a very immodest maids outfit & have to sit in Butch's lap for the rest of the show. Butch, you cant do anything inappropriate to her I will allow kissing though.  
Boomer&Bubbles, Tell the truth name your favorite animal.  
Tora you are now being tortured as well so strip everything but your bra & panties.  
Tora, I hate you.  
Me, a final dare PPB, bring in Brute & Brat for tue rest of the season.

PPB:Oh yea serious cop sexy cop come on you guys let's play!

do you know what you're here for?

Butch:But I didn't murder anyone but all I can say is-

Brick:I'm sexy and I know it! *Strips off clothes nothing but underwear on*

Blossom:Anyways what do you have to say for yourself?

Butch:I was trying to say that-

Brick:Wiggle,wiggle,wiggle,wiggle,wiggle yeah! *Moves pelvis area*

Blossom:Shut it Brick!

Butch:ALRIGHT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I DID IT I KILLED HIM! JUST GET THAT PERVERT AWAY FROM ME!

Brick: Once again my sexiness saved the day!

Blossom:Ugh. Idiots...

~Scene~

PPB:Alright Buttercup go get in your immodest maid outfit so you can sit in Butch's lap.

Buttercup:WHY ME?!

Butch:Because Tora said so.*Smirk*

Buttercup:Shut it Bitch! *Smirk*

Butch:It's not Bitch it's Butch..HUGE DIFFERENCE!

Buttercup:Im gonna go put on the outfit*Goes to room to put on outfit*

Butch:*Mumbles many curse words*

Buttercup:I'm back.*Frowns*

Butch:Come on and sit on Butchie's lap.*Grins*

Buttercup:*Sits on Butch's lap* If I feel your little friend down there i'm gonna kill you.

Butch:Don't aim for the balls is all I got to say.

PPB:Alright Bubbles and Boomer what's your favorite animal?

Bubbles:BUNNY!

Boomer:Cheetah.

PPB:Okay...TORA STRIP FOR THE PEOPLE HERE!

Tora:Im gonna kill her when im done with this.

~Song:I just wanna see you strip by Chris Brown~

Tora:You've got to be kidding me.*Rolls eyes* *Takes of clothes*

All Boys:*Nose bleeds*

PPB:Okay Brent,Spark,and Tora go get Brat and Brute.

~Flys to go get them~

Brat:Eww what's Bubble brain doing here?

Brute:ButterBooger is too!

Buttercup:Shut it Rat and Butt we don't have time for you hoes!

PPB:Perverts...ANYWAYS NEXT PERSON WHICH IS? WHO IS BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup:Gamecock awesome again?!

.

Gamecock awesome:Dares Blossom having to wear something eye dropping to Brick alright dares for good ol John have to kiss Berserk and have lime In it and then recently found out John is the Professors nephew so he is the ppg cousin.

PPB:Alright Blossom go put something eye dropping on for Brick..I've got the perfect thing in mind.

Blossom:Alright only for 5 minutes.*Puts on sexy santa clause oufit*(Couldn't think of anything :D).*Walks out strutting towards Brick*.

Brick:YOU'RE HOT!(like how Patrick did in the Spongebob movie when he met Mindy Neptune's daughter).*Nose bleed*.

Blossom:Ugh..Pig*Shakes head*.*Takes off outfit after 5 minutes*

PPB:Now John you get your lemon with Berserk. That will be in the next chapter so THIS WILL BE A M RATED STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE OF JOHN AND BERSERK'S MOMENT REMEMBER NEXT CHAPTER IS THEIR LEMON AND START CHECKING THE M RATED SECTION FOR THE POWERPUFFS CAUSE THIS WILL BE HERE!

PPB:And by the way John you're the PPG's cousin you're the Professor's nephew. :D And now next person is...

Brent:ppgz fan!

PPB:ppgz fan what's your truths/dares?

ppgz fan:RrB and PpG I dare all of the RrB to fuck their counterpart and RrB and PpG truth if you could do anything what would you do.

PPB:Okay the first part will also be in the next chapter so I change it to M. So what would you guys do if you could do anything what would you do?

PpG & RrB:I would fuck my counterpart.

PPB:You horny teenagers..WELL the bright side is you get to do that with each other next time..in the meantime...Next person is...

Spark:It's xToughCookiex(P.s love your name :D.)

PPB:Yo what's up xToughCookiex!

xToughCookiex:Boomer: bring Robin to the studio and try and get a long...maybe some chemistry  
Bubbles: don't get mad at me please!  
Blossom: make out with Butch or HIM (I'm so evil)  
Buttercup: wear Bricks hat for 2 chapters (and your my fav puff)  
Brick: Cause your my fav RRB, have a taco!  
Butch: do you prefer Brick or Boomer as a better bruv?

That's all!

PPB:Ooo your evil I like you!? O_o.. Now Boomer go get Robin please!

Boomer:Okay*Flys off*

PPB:In the meantime Blossom you're gonna makeout with Butch!

Blossom & Butch:Say whaa?

PPB:Okay go!

Blossom:Sorry Buttercup...

Butch:Yeah me too...*Leans in to kiss Blossom full on the lips*

PPB:While they also do that Buttercup put on Brick's hat...

Brick:Why? I've got my bro kissing my woman over here.

PPB:I thinkyou know the answer to that question yourself -_-.

~Gives Buttercup his hat to put on as Boomer comes back with Robin~

PPG:ROBIN! ~Pounces on her~

Robin:Hi guys its been forever!

Blossom:I know right!

PPB:Guys got a show going on here can you do that after the show please?

PPG:Okay :(...

PPB:Okay Brick here's your taco enjoy it!

Brick:Okay ME LOVE TACO'S ! IM TACO MONSTER! OM NOM NOM!

PPB:Last darer/truther is...

Blossom:TOMBOYPASSION!

PPB:Okay wassup TomboyPassion!

TomboyPassion:I have all dares this time :D

Buttercup:Make Butch jealous with Mitch.  
Blossom: take Bricks hat and wear it, If he tries to get it back burn it.  
Bubbles: Get revenge on Boomer for puking on you.  
Thats all for now, I'LL BE BACK MWAHAHAHAHA!

PPB:First up Buttercup makes Butchie jealous with Mitch! Okay Tora and Spark can you go get Mitch for me please?

Tora & Spark:Sure! ~Takes off~

PPB:Okay while they do that evidently Buttercup you gotta give up Brick's hat for this dare so you won't get it back because of this dare...

Buttercup:Fine by me! ~Gives hat to Blossom~

Blossom:YESH!

PPB:What the fuck is a "YESH"!

Blossom:Idk me and my excitement!?

Brick:Why the fuck does everyone want my hat?!

Blossom:You still look cute without your hat...

Spark:We're back!

Mitch:Wassup BC *Smirk*

Buttercup:MITCHIE*Runs up to hug him* Its been like forever!

Mitch:Heheh I missed you too *Smirk*

PPB:Now Bubbles get your revenge on Boomer!

Bubbles:I've been waiting for this for a long time Mwahahahahahahaha!

Boomer:No please don't! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

~Bubbles attacks Boomer and dumps *special juice cough cough sperm* on his head~

Everyone else:EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

PPB:Uhhh bye send in more dares and truths for more hope your happy Gamecock awesome I updated! AND DON'T FORGET TO READ BEE! A New kind of surprise! , My Bubbly Gal , and POWERPUFF GIRLS CRAZY ROMANCE all by QueenBee2000 , and Friends for Never by Xx KingdomHeartz xX also featuring Spark! The new OC here! And ALL OF KBD99 STORIES PLEASE! GOODNIGHT FANFICTION!


	4. Chapter 4

PPB:14 reviews baby oh yeah!

Buttercup: Nobody likes you.

PPB: I thought we were cool Buttercup? *Sniff*

Blossom: Yea?

Buttercup: I like food :D

PPB: Okay? Anyways I would like to thank the following reviewers: Barbie Rich , derekjohnd , shadamylova , QueenBee2000 , KBD99 , Gamecock awesome , Guest (Who would like to be called Mystery) , Pikachugirlz , princess , Buttercup RULEZ19990 and Alex. Brick: And give it up for KBD99 pressuring PPB to make another chapter and if he didn't you wouldn't have this chapter!

PPB: And because of the long wait we'll start who's up first Blossom?

Blossom: Why it's Barbie Rich of course!

~Screen comes down~

Barbie Rich: I have truths and dares this time  
Bubbles:Kiss Brick  
Blossom:Kiss Boomer  
Buttercup:Kiss Butch and Mitch  
Truths  
Buttercup:Who kissed better Mitch or Butch?  
Bubbles:is Brick a good kisser to you?  
Blossom:is Boomer a good kisser to you?

PPB: It's kissing time Ruffs and Puffs! Go on ahead and kiss!

Spark:Kiss kiss kiss.

~Tora joins in~

Both:Kiss kiss kiss.

PPB: Can you go get Mitch please.

John:*Nods and Flys off*

PPB: Well find your opinion last but as time goes pass you can still kiss Butch.

PPG: Mann...Alright...

~Bubbles leans in to kiss along with Blossom and Buttercup~

PPB: Bubbles you first..How was it?

Bubbles: It was good just a little too ruff for me.

PPB: Imagine if you had Butch... So Bloss how was yours?

Blossom: Eh it was alright just a tad bit to soft for me...

PPB: Oh really you guys should've just dated your counterpar- OOOO im so slow...:D

Buttercup: You just realised that...that's really sad.

PPB: Shut it Butterballs!

Buttercup: You bitch!

Butch:Hm I should start using that... :)

John: Yo guys im back with Mitch!

PPB: Alright Mitch you know Buttercup okay now you have to kiss her so...Um..Yeah...GO!

Buttercup:Ugh let's get this over with. *Leans in to kiss Mitch*

~Mitch and Butters kiss romantic music comes from nowhere~

Butch: WHAAAAAAAAAATTT NO FAIR HOW COME HE GETS THE ROMO MUSIC AND I DON'T!

PPB: Okay I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE HELL IT CAME FROM!

Buttercup: Woaahohoho...

Mitch: Wow...

Brent: The moment of truth...

PPB: Buttercup who's kiss did you like better our cool black haired twitching temper tantrum bad boy.

Butch: Hey I do not have a temper tantrum!

PPB: Or our brunette skate boarding rocker with anger issues.

Mitch: I DON'Y HAVE ANGER ISSUES!

PPB: See what I mean? So Butters who do you choose...

~Jeopardy music comes on~

Buttercup: Okay really?

PPB: Yes really now come on.

Buttercup: I choose-

PPB: And you find out right after the break...Im just kidding. :D

Buttercup: I choose...

~Camera focuses in on both Butch and Mitch~

Buttercup: Butch.

Butch: Haha in your face suckaaaaaaaaaaaa!

PPB: Now tell us Buttercup why did you choose him?

Buttercup: Same reason as my sister and the fact that we're practically made for eachother..

PPB: Well bye Mitch *Kicks him out* Next person is...

Brick: derekjohnd!

derekjohnd: This dare is for Bubbles to marry Boomer for the rest of the fanfiction. This dare is for Buttercup and Butch to be supervillans together for the rest of the fanfiction. This dare is for Blossom to be locked in jail for 2 days and then brake out of jail and beat up Mojo Jojo for putting her in jail. This dare is for Butch to marry Blossom's powerpunk girl counterpart for the rest of the fanfiction.

PPB: OKAY...Since I don't know how to run a wedding I'll just do the part I know the most. So Bubbles do thy taketh Master Boomer Jojo to be thy's lawfully wedded wife?

Bubbles: I don't-

Everyone else: *Gasps*

Bubbles: You didn't let me finish I was going to say that's what I would say if I didn't love him anyways I do. *Giggles*

PPB: When life gives you lemons make apple juice.

Blossom: That doesn't even make sense?

PPB: I know you are but what am I?

Buttercup: Enough talk is cheap let's do this.

Blossom: O...kay...

PPB: Do thine Master Boomer taketh Madame Bubbles to be wedded together as both husbandeth and wifeth.

Boomer: What the fuck? Anyways I do. *Rolls eyes and smiles at Bubbles*

PPB: Pink Powerpuff Blossom now pronounces Master Boomer and madame Bubbles husbandeth and wifeth you may kiss the bride.

Blues: *Kisses for 10 seconds*

PPB: Blossom sadly the police called and told me that you're arrested for nearly killing Mojo.

~Cops come from no where~

Blossom:But I didn't do anything *Getting handcuffs*

PPB: Fortunatly your only going for 2 days so relax. -_-

~1 day later~

Blossom: *Gasps* I'm so fucking stupid I forgot I can break out I got my powers back. I still gotta teach that puke faced idiot a lesson for the dare. *Flys off*

~At Mojo's~

Blossom: *Flys threw roof*

Mojo: Blossom you're supposed to be in jail.

Blossom: You *Punch* inconsiderate little *Kick Mojo in stomach* chimp!

Mojo: It was a good plan..A very good plan.

Blossom: *Flys off to PPB's Truth or Dare Studio*

~At studio~

PPB: BLOSSOM'S BACK EVERYBODY!

Everyone else: Hey Blossom!

PPB: Anyways back to the dare the last one is the marrige of Butch and much to Buttercup's dismay Berserk.

Brute: How come it's Butterbitch's dismay I don't like it either.

Buttercup: Shut it..PRUNE!

Brute: Wanna go Butterballs?

Buttercup: LET'S GO PROSTITUTE!

Brat and Bubbles: *Holds greens back from fighting*

PPB: Stop fighting guys your sister is getting married besides it's only for the rest of this fanfic. Now Spark , Tora , Brent , and John can you guys go get Berserk she's kinda fiesty and don't want her beating any of you up.

All: Okay. *Flys off*

~5 minutes later~

John: She put up a fight but luckily I was there and I calmed her down.

PPB: Thanks John you too guys. Now back to business Berserk does thou-

Butch: Can you not do this shit please I don't even want to do this.

PPB: My bad damn Butch you don't have to be that mean. Anywayz *In boring voice* Berserk do you take Butch to be your husband.

Berserk: I d-

PPB: Idgaf if you do or don't you're getting married anyway Butch do you take Berserk to be your wife.

Butch: *Sarcasm* Su-

PPB: Still don't care if you do I now pronouce you man and wife kiss your bride Butchie boy.

Butch&Berserk: *Kiss for 30 secs*

PPB: Come on you guys I got a show to run here!

Boomer: Next up we have...

Bubbles: shadamylova!

PPB: Sup shadamylova.

shadamylova: Yay you included me! I'm allison just I finally got my account up and running well anyways I'm feeling devilish today so Buttercup you must interrupt Mr. Mc hotty pants (aka Butch) every time he tries to talk or whatever Blossom you and Berserk must perform the music video Sober by Pink for Brick Bubbles kiss all of the RrB and then take the best kisser into the sex room Butch answer my question (Pink Powerpuff Blossom cannot hold Buttercup back and no one else can either) do you like tomboy green girls? Brick after watching the music video who do you like better Blossom or Berserk? Boomer who do you like the most out of the ppnkg and ppg? Well that's all I got bye.

PPB: Well Buttercup you can start now with the interrupting part of yours.

Butch: But that's n-

Buttercup: Underwear goes under clothes!

PPB: You better try talking fast Butch your're gonna get interrupted alot trust me! Now Blossom and Bersek's duet by Pink!

Blossom: I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home

Berserk: Ah the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I am finding  
That's not the way I want my story to end

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're my protection  
How do I feel this good sober?

Blossom: I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?

Ah, the night is calling?  
And it whispers to me softly come and play  
Ah, I am falling  
And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame

Berserk: I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?

Blossom: I'm coming down, coming down, coming down  
Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round  
Looking for myself - SOBER _[x2]_

When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad  
Till you're trying to find the you that you once had  
I have heard myself cry, never again  
Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend

Berserk: Oh Oh

I'm safe  
Up high  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober

Blossom: Oh Oh

I'm safe  
Up High  
Nothing can touch me  
But why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain  
Inside  
You're like perfection  
How do I feel this good sober?

Berserk: Will I ever feel this good sober?  
Blossom & Berserk: Tell me, No no no no no pain  
How do i feel this good sober?

Brick: That was so sexy :O *Nose bleed*

PPB: Bubbles you're kissing again start off with either one.

Bubbles: Ugh alright...Come on Butch you should be the roughest...

~Kisses Butch~

Bubbles: That was...Omg...Brick you're up next.

~Kisses Brick~

PPB: I see she likes it Ruff.

Bubbles: Shut it PPB *Blushes*

Buttercup: Someones gettin fiesty ooo...

PPB: You're wasting time now kiss Boomer!

Bubbles: Alright shee-

~Boomer catches Bubbles while talking and tounge kisses her then picks her up to go to the sex room~

Spark: That was so unexpected...

PPB: Ikr..WELL LET'S GET BACK TO THE DARES! So Butchie answer her question do you like tomboy green girls?

Butch: Well yo-

Buttercup: BUTCH'S PENIS IS BIG!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Butch: To finish my sentence-

Buttercup: . !

Butch: And yes I happen to like-

Buttercup: MY BRA SIZE IS A D-CUP!

Butch: Tomboy green girls...

Berserk: SO YOU DON'T LIKE YOUR OWN WIFE?!

Butch: Your'e not my type besides-

Buttercup: Crotches are red!

Butch: It was a forced marriage...

PPB: That was very interesting...Next part Brick who did you like better in the duet Bubblegum Pink Puff Blossom , or Hot Pink Punk Berserk?

~Jeopardy music plays~

Brick: Im gonna have to go with...

PPB: We don't have all day now come on!

Brick: Okay okay. I would have to say...Blossom , because it feels like im breaking all the rules you know good isn't allowed to date the bad and bad isn't supposed to like the good. Plus she has a nice angelic voice...

Blossom: Aww thank you Brick!

Berserk: Ugh slut...

Blossom: Jealous much Berserk?

Berserk: Jealous not... *Frowns*

PPB: Okay next part the final part...Uh can someone get Boomer please?

Brent: I'll do it...

~At sex room~

Buubles: Ah Boomer a little harder im almost there!

Boomer: Me too * Thrusts harder*

Bubbles: BOOOOOOOOOOMERRRRRRRRRRRRR!

BOOMER: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Bubbles: That felt goo-

Brent: Can you come on now Boomer you have a dare. *Casually leans on wall*

Blues: GAHHHHH!

Boomer: Do what the hell?!

Brent: Just doing what i'm told... *Smirks then walks out*

~Back at studio~

PPB: Welcome back you guys...Had fun?

Bubbles: Yeah untill the part where Brent walked in on us...

PPB: Well Boomer the question is who do you like best out of the PpnkG and the PpGs?

Boomer: Durh Bubhbles I mean come on Im married to her now...

PPB: I truly enjoyed your dares ppgzramazin...Next person is

Bubbles: QueenBee2000 (AN:My fanfiction buddy!)

QueenBee2000: Who's that awesome QueenBee2000! She seems awesome! Oh wait that's me! Wooooooooooooooooo! Ha ha! I'm just kidding! I'm not as nearly awesome as you! Ha ha!This was awesome! I love it! Continue! I love this! And I will make a few dares! Ha ha  
Dares:  
I dare Bubbles too get Boomer jelly with Butchie  
I dare Buttercup to wear ugly trashy clothes  
Blosssom has to be quiet the whole game  
Ducktape Brick on a wall  
Give Boomie a cookie!

PPB: You're brutal...I like that...Sooo first part Bubbles make Boomer jelly with Butch!

Butch: She's a married woman-

Buttercup: UNPROTECTED SEX MAKES BABIES!

Bubbles: Why do I always get these type of dares? *Sits Butch on chair and gives him a lap dance*

Boomer: Bubbles what the hell are you doing get off! You never gave me one of those...

Butch: Ooo I think someones super-

Buttercup: BUTCH HAS A BIRTH MARK ON HIS ASS!

Bubbles: Okay...um...next part..of...the..dare?

PPB: Buttercup your wearing trashy clothes , WELL instead of trashy clothes your gonna wear actual trash which will be a trash bag , orange peels for earrings that were sliced into fours , two loafs of bread for shoes , and a old rotten banana peel for a bracelet. :D

Butch: Haha Butterc-

Buttercup: I LOVE CAKE!

Spark: Who dosen't.

PPB: Go put it on!

Buttercup: Fuck. ~Walks off~

~1:35 seconds later~

Buttercup: At least it dosen't smell.

PPB: Of course I wouldn't want you smelling up my whole studio. Now Brick shall be duct tapped to a wall!

Brick:Why?

PPB: Because QueenBee2000 said so.

Brick: Man.

PPB: Boomer and Butch I will give you guys the honor of taping him to a wall.

Boomer and Butch: Yes! *High fives eachother* *Grabs duct tape and picks up Brick*

Brick: Guys I thought we were cool? Why are you doing this?

Boomer and Butch: *Looks at eachother then smirks* Revenge. * Finishes duct tapping him to wall*

Brick: You guys are so dead when I get out of here.

PPB: Boomer you get a cookie which is chocolate chip!

Boomer: YAY! *Eats cookie*

Brent: Next dare which is-

PPB: KBD99 the person who made me update today! :D

KBD99: make the rrb and ppg switch clothes for the rest of the show including underware.

Brick: has to burn his hat.

Butch: make out with Mitch.

Boomer: let Buttercup hit him in the balls with a bat.

Blossom: burn her bow.

Bubbles: eat a cockroach.

Buttercup: drink sperm .

All dares and my fave rrb is Brick, fav ppg BC.

PPB: Your dares are so...EVIL...I LOVE IT!

Buttercup: Why do I have to drink sperm?

PPB: The same reason you look like that.

Buttercup: What?

PPB: PpG and RrB switch clothes , switch with your counterpart.

Bubbles: But I like my clothes.

Boomer: And I don't look good in skirts.

PPB: How would you know?

Boomer: Don't ask.

Brick: Okay?

PPB: Just go switch the clothes..And no sex time because you guys will see eachother naked.

All ruffs and puffs excluding Blossom: AWWWWWWW!

Buttercup: That's such a let down.

PPB: GO FUCKING CHANGE DAMN IT!

~Rushes to go change~

PPB: So you'll know Blossom is now wearing a red adidas shirt ,white baggy pants with red and white high top adidas with black and red plaid boxers. Brick is wearing a pink hollister shirt the word hollister written in white with a white shorts that stops in the thighs with a pink and black bra and matching panties. Buttercup is now wearing a black and green nike shirt and black pants with green and black high top nikes with black and green plaid boxers. Butch is wearing Buttercup's trashy clothes which is a trash bag , orange peel earrings loaf bread shoes and a rotten banna pell neckalace. Bubbles is wearing a blue jordan's shirt with beige cargoes and blue black and gray high top jordan's with blue and white plaid boxers. Boomer is wearing a white aeropostal shirt the word written light blue he was wearing white skirt that stopped in his thighs. P.s Blossom and Brick switched their bow and hat with eachother.

PPB: NOW...Brick you gotta burn your hat dude.

Brick: B-but I wuv my hat *Puppy dog eyes*

PPB: Well sadly KBD99 wants you to burn it here's a lighter. (PPB: Kids don't try this at home).

Brick: * Takes off hat* I just want you to know I will always love you hattie *Sniff* *sniff* * Burns hat then throws it on the ground*.

PPB: Now Butch you get to makeout with Mitch!

Butch: But im not g-

Buttercup: Butch is gay!

Mitch: Do I get a say in this at all?

PPB: Nope now makeout before I put it on facebook , twitter and instagram and a video on youtube!

Both: Alright *Both lean in and lips meet*

PPB: *Recording on phone* Sabotage!

Both: *Breaks away*

Mitch: Never speak of this again!

Butch: *Nods*

PPB: Poor , poor Boomer you must get hit in the balls with a bat by the great and powerful Buttercup!

Buttercup: I can take all my anger out on this * Grabs bat*

PPB: Brent and John hold Boomer's arms :)

Both: Okay.

PPB: ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD GO!

Buttercup: *Grunts* *Smacks Boomer in the balls* That felt good to get out.

Boomer: *Shrieks , and screams* OMG WHAT THE FUCK MY BALLS MY FUCKING BALLS OMG IT HURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTS SO MUCH!

PPB: Tara can your get him an ice pack?

Tara: Sure!

~Comes back with ice pack~

Tara: *Hands ice pack to Boomer*

Boomer: Thanks.

PPB: Blossom sadly you must burn your bow.

Blossom: Ok.

PPB: What the fuck I thought you loved that bow.

Blossom: I do.

PPB: * Hands her lighter* Your fucking with my mind Blossom you really are.

Blossom: *Burns bow* *Sniff* I have a lot more anyway I rarely wear my original bow unlike little idiotic Brick. *Smirk*

Brick: Fuck you Blossom.

PPB: Bubbles you get to eat a cockroach again.

Bubbles: Yay it tastes like chicken and I love chicken!

PPB: And you kiss a girl who eats roaches?

Boomer: *Shrugs* She brushes her teeth afterward.

PPB: Here you go Bubbles. *Hands her cockroach*

Bubbles: *Eats roach in one bite*

Brick: I don't care what you say that's disgusting.

PPB: Last part of the dare *Gulps* Buttercup drink sperm but who's sperm will it be? I choose ...Brick.

Brick: Why me?

PPB: Cause I said so now here's a cup now go jack off in a corner think about Blossom in the santa clause suit again.

Brick: *Walks off to corner to jack off*

~2 minutes later~

Brick: Filled to the top *Hands to BC*

Buttercup: You could of went a little less * Grabs cup* Eww its warm.

Brick: What did you expect?

Buttercup:* Begins drinking* Its so thick and warm. * Finish drinking*.

PPB: Eww BC drunk it all.

Butch: She did the same thing with me , go-

Buttercup: BUTCH IS A DICK!

PPB: And that was the end of KBD99's requests next up is tell 'em Brute and Brat!

Spark: Up next we have Gamecock awesome!

Gamecock awesome: John and Berserk become boyfriend and girlfriend anyone mad with that get ready for my redneck pissed off on your butt , Okay sorry Boomer for Bubbles getting revenge just to let you know I did say Bubbles or Butch truth for Boomer who would had like to have puked on Bubbles or Butch , Cause that's what I want Brick and if someone got a problem with that deal with it and don't think about hunting me down I'm also known as the lowcountry archer around here dares for John to do to and the others make them watch the 2012 Carolina Georgia game and any others and show them the hit make them love the gamecocks , Remind me not to get on Bubbles bad side *shivers*.

PPB: Okay kinda long but I can work with it John , Berserk is your girlfriend and vice versa. Now everyone on the set excluding me the camera man , and those not on the set will be forced to watch the 2012 Carolina Georgia game and forced to love the gamecocks.

Bubbles: But I don't like football or gamecocks.

PPB: YOU ALL WILL WATCH THE FUCKING GAME AND LOVE THE GAMECOCKS BECAUSE GAMECOCK AWESOME SAID SO! ( Not that I like the gamecocks just for your amusement).

Brick: Alright no need to get hostile we'll watch the game sheesh!

~Everyone goes into T.V room to watch game~

Bubbles: Why do I have to watch this its pointl-

PPB: BUBBLES WATCH THE FUCKING GAME BUBBLES AND LOVE THE GAMECOCKS LOVE THEM THAT GOES FOR EVERYONE AM I CLEAR! (P.s I love Bubbles).

Everyone: Yes PPB.

~After game~

Bubbles: Man how did Georgia lose by that much!

Buttercup: I know in the first ten minutes it was 21 to 0 georgia was still losing.

Butch: 35 to 7 was the final score shame.

PPB: Next person is -

Buttercup: Mystery!

Mystery: I dont have a account so call me Mystery but I think that these dares should hopefully be in the next chapter 1. To dare the girls to do anything the boys say for the rest of the chapter even the nasty thing without hitting the boys while wearing whatever the boys pick 2. Buttercup has to wear a skirt while giving Butch a lap dance for eight min and the skirt has to be really short and Butch can't do anything nasty does seven min in heaven with Brick while being tied up and blind folded 4. Bubbles puts on what she wants and tease boomer when his nose bleed he can do whatever he wants with her 5. Girls have to make the boys so jealous that the boys would grab the girls and they do what they want to the girls if it has fighting girls can fight back but if not girls cant do anything only one truth what is buttercup secret thoughts about Mitch I want to see if it makes Butch jealous.

PPB: Another long one but once again I can work with it. Girls you are doing anything the boys want for the rest of the chapter.

Butch: Sweet.

Buttercup: Fuck!

PPB: Well I really feel you know you gotta wear a skirt Butters sad case and a really short one at that but you get to take off Butch's clothes. Here's the clothes.

Buttercup: *Takes clothes and walks to changing room*

~Buttercup comes back~

Buttercup: Were the heels really needed?

PPB: No but it was a nice touch.

Bubbles: I agree it was.

PPB: Buttercup is wearing a spagehtti strap lime green shirt and a black skirt that barely passes her butt cheeks and blach high open toed shoes. Now begin your lap dance for Butch.

Butch: Oh yeah * Sits down in chair and spreads legs*

Buttercup: I can't wait till the end of this chapter you're so gonna get it. * Begins lap dance*

PPB: Bubbles you can put on what you want and tease Boomer so hard till his nose bleeds.

Bubbles: Okay * Evily smirks towards Boomer then leaves to change*

~Bubbles comes back~

Bubbles: I'm ready!

PPB: Bubbles is wearing a tight light blue dress that stops in her mid thighs with a black belt in the middle and black pumps. Her hair is in lose waves. With a clutch ( A purse without the handle on it).

Bubbles: * Fakely drops purse on the ground* Ooops I got it. * Bends down in front of Boomer to get it revealing her light blue lace thongs*

Boomer: Oh my...*Blood drops from nose*

Bubbles: Yay I did it!

Boomer: I am on hard...

Bubbles: Well let's go solve that problem.

Blues: *Leaves off to sex room*

PPB: Ewww! And now for the girls to make the boys jealous we have Mitch , Dexter , and Mike! Buttercup you can stop the lap dance now. Oh and Brent and John can you go get them from out the sex room.

Buttercup: Fine-all-y.

Butch: Man. You should-

Buttercup: I have big boobs!

Butch: You got that right.

PPB: Alright Blossom make Brick jealous with Dexter , Bubbles make Boomer jealous with Mike and Buttercup make Butch jealous with Mitch!

PPG: Okay!

Blossom: Come here Dexi! *Evily grins*

Bubbles: Yeah come here so I can give you a big hug Mikey! *Evily smiles*

Buttercup: Let's go Mitch *Evily smirks*

Blossom: *In sexy voice* I love the way your glasses give you that handsome look classy look.

Bubbles: *In sexy voice* I love how your hair gives off that sexy swooped bang look , i'm melting on the inside.

Buttercup: *In sexy voice* Look at your muscles so big and strong , can I touch them?

Mitch: Sure. *Flexes muscles*

Brick: *Fuming* She never call me classy.

Boomer: *Fuming* My bangs are always swooped to perfection.

Butch: *Fuming* She never says that about my muscles!

Blossom: *Whispers* Good job girls I think we can stop now.

Bubbles: *giggles*

Buttercup: We got 'em good didn't we?

PPG: Mmmmhmmm!

PPB: Good job girls! You guys jealous?

Brick: Yea right we aren't jealous. Right guys?

Boomer & Butch: *Still fuming*

PPB: I will take that as a yes? ANYWAYZ NEXT GUEST WE HAVE!

Bubbles: Its PIkachugirlz!

Pikachugirlz: Ok I dare Brick to wear Blossom's bow and a sailor girl's outfit.  
Bubbles gotta hurt Boomer and he can NOT fight back)neither can his brothers)  
Butch's gotta make Buttercup jealous with Tora  
PPG gotta sing "Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy me" by Tata Young (Blossom-sexy, Bubbles-naughty, Buttercup-bitchy) infront of RRB only dares I LOVE torturing PPG&RRB ;)

PPB: I love torturing them too! And I like your name btw! ANYWAYZ first part Brick wear Blossom's bow and a saillor girls outfit!

Brick: WHY ME!

PPB: You heard her. She said she likes torturing you guys! Now get Blossom's bow and sailor girl outfit from the closet!

Brick: Fine *Walks into closet and gets clothes then puts them on the come out* Why do I have to wear a skirt?

PPB: *Whispers to Blossom* Your bf just came out the closet if you know what I mean. *Wiggles eyebrows*

Blossom: *LOLs*

Brick: What?

Blossom: Nothing *Giggles*

PPB: *Laughing* * Wipes tears from eyes* Next part of the dare. Bubbles you get to hurt Boomer! And from me you have a weapon of choice you have a bat , ice cubes , a sandwhich , a pole , or you don't have to use any of these you can just beat him up while he's tied up in a chair btw you get your powers back for 30 seconds.

Bubbles: Hmm...I choose powers *Evil grin*

Boomer: I thought you love me!

Bubbles: I do but it'll be fun...for me.

PPB: Alright enough talking Brent and John tie Boomer up.

Brent and John: Yes Ma'am.

Boomer: Wait..Hey...Watch it!

Brent: Sorry bro.

PPB: Bubbles you may hit now.

Bubbles: Alright...Inferno! (Her body is surrounded by blue fire). *Slaps him*

Boomer: *Screams* AHHH IT BURNS BUBBLES!

PPB: 15 seconds!

Bubbles: Hehehe...Alright let's try...COPY CAT! ( She duplicates herself) * Punches him in the balls and all 3 of her copies does the same*.

Boomer: OMG FUCKING GOSH! I THINK MY BABIES ARE BLEEDING!

PPB: 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1. Time's up!

*Copies vanish along with her powers*

Bubbles: It was great to have my powers again.

Boomer: *Groans* Not so great for me.

PPB: Next part! Butch and Tora make Butterbutt jealous!

Buttercup: IT'S BUTTERCUP!

PPB: Sure it is. Now proceed with the dare!

Tora: Come here Butchie boy! *Sexy chuckle*

Butch: Oh yea Butch is bout to get some pussy!

Buttercup: NO YOUR NOT YOU INCONSIDERATE LITTLE TWERP!

PPB: Damn BC that wasn't even 10 seconds.

Buttercup: ...Fuck..You.

PPB: Next part! PpG sings Sexy , Naughty , Bitchy me by Tata Young.

Blossom: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Bubbles: Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
Buttercup: When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
All: Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Blossom: I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like  
I'm the kind that boys fantasize  
I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like  
Bubbles: I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the  
Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll

Buttercup: People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

_[Chorus]_  
Blossom: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Bubbles: Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
Buttercup: When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
All: Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Bubbles:My mouth never takes a holiday  
I always shock with the things I say  
I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late

Blossom: And when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy

Buttercup: People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent

_[Chorus]_  
Blossom: Sexy , sexy , sexy.

Bubbles: Naughty , naughty , naughty.

Buttercup: Bitchy , bitchy , bitchy.

All: Me

Blossom: Sexy , sexy , sexy.

Bubbles: Naughty , naughty , naughty.

Buttercup: Bitchy , bitchy , bitchy.

All: Me

Blossom: Sexy , sexy , sexy.

Bubbles: Naughty , naughty , naughty.

Buttercup: Bitchy , bitchy , bitchy.

All: Me

Buttercup: People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent.

_[Chorus]_

Blossom: I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy  
Bubbles: Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
Buttercup: When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
All: Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Blossom: I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly  
Buttercup: Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money  
Bubbles: I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty  
All: Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Blosssom: I pick my skirts to be sexy  
Bubbles: Just like my thoughts a bit naughty  
Buttercup: When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy  
All: Can't change I am  
Blossom:Sexy.

Bubbles: Naughty.

Buttercup: Bitchy.

All: Me.

PPB: Great choice in song Pikachugirlz! That was the end of hers now we have-

Butch: Guest reviewer-

Buttercup: princess!

princess: More plesee. And if more I dare Blossom to... kick Brick where the sun doesn't shine.

PPB: A simple task. So Blossom go on ahead.

Blossom: Alrighty...Brick come here!

Brick: Don't do it to har-*Screech* *Falls onto the ground* WTF YOU WERE WEARING THOSE METAL TOED BOOTS! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKKK!

Blossom: *Laughing evily*

PPB: And Lastly we have Buttercup RULEZ19990!

Buttercup RULEZ19990: My dares are  
Buttercup: since you are my fav puff you can hit all the rrb  
Blossom: burn Bricks hat  
Bubbles: make Boomer jealous  
Brick: to get revenge burn Blossoms bow  
Boomer: have a cookie  
Butch: you are my fav ruff so you can kiss BC for as long as you want  
My truths  
BC which rrb except Butch would you fuck?  
Boomer how did you feel when Bubbles made you jealous

Bye for now o and by the way you are awesome see ya.

PPB: Thank you so much I know im awesome but I like to hear it. So BC you get to hit all of the RrBs! P.s love your name too!

Buttercup: Oh yeah!

Brick: But I just got kicked in my fucking balls.*Groans*

Buttercup: Well too fucking bad. I was gonna hit Butch first but never mind I'll get yours over with. *Punches Brick in the nose*

Brick: YOU BITCH...I THINK SHE BROKE MY NOSE! AHHHHHH SHE BROKE IT IM DYING SLOWLY! INTERNALLY BLEEDING OMG!

PPB: Brick calm the fuck down ok. Im pretty sure someone punched you in the nose before , and im pretty sure one of those someones was Blossom.

Blossom: *Nods*

PPB: Okay Buttercup you gotta hit the others.

Buttercup: Alright *Evily smirks then punches Butch in his private area* And since you get on my nerves the least Boomer *Punches Boomer in the stomach*

PPB: Alright Blossy burn Brick's hat.

Brick: *Holding nose* But I don't even have a hat.

PPB: Well here's is this look alike hat P.s you didn't burn your hat I took you and Blossom's original Bow and Hat.

Brick: Yes *Takes hat about to put on head*

Blossom: I'll take that *Grabs hat then takes out lighter then burns it*

Brick: FUCK YOU BLOSSOM *Crying* Fuck you! t(T-T)t

PPB: Okay? Now Bubbles make Boomer jelly! Again!

Bubbles: Oh yea! Mikey come here so I can give you something!

Mike:*Grins* Okay!

Bubbles: *Brings out chair then pulls Mike by his shirt for him to sit down then squats down to give him lap dance*

PPB: You jelly yet Boom?

Boomer: *Twitching* N-no.

Bubbles: Alright. *Smirks* *Takes off pants revealing a pair of thongs and begins to give lap dance*

PPB: How bout now?

Boomer: *Fuming and twitching* N-n-no.

Bubbles: *Smirks* *Takes off shirt to reveal that she has on a lacey bra and turns to have them in Mike's face*

PPB: No-

Boomer: *Fuming* HELL FUCKING YES I AM!

PPB: Okay you can stop now.

Bubbles: *Stops and puts back on clothes* Thanks Mike.

Mike: *Nods* Your welcome.

PPB: Alright next part of the dare! Brick to get revenge on Blossom burn her prototype bow!

Blossom: NOOOOOO *Takes off bow and sobs* We were just getting to know eachother!

Brick: *Smirks* REVENGE MWAHAHA-ACK ACK *Begins to choke on laugh* *Hoarse voice* FUCK! How do they do that shit! But anyways *Takes out lighter and burns bow*.

PPB: Next part! Boomer eat this cookie.

Boomer: Okay! *Eats cookie* *Spits it out* WTF IS THIS!

PPB: A cookie made out of horse spit , pig snot , cow pee , chicken poop , and mouse fur! *Smiles innocently*

Boomer: ARE TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME! *Begins to wipe tounge with hands*

PPB: Hahaha he ate chicken shit!

Everyone: *Laughing*

PPB: Okay , okay Butch kiss BC till the end of this episode if you like.

Butch: Alll Right!

Buttercup: No-*Gets kissed by Butch*

PPB: Alright on to the truths! Aww lucky for you BC you get to stop kissing him cause you have a truth to answer!

Buttercup: *Breaks away* YES! Okay I would say Brick because I like it rough and Boomer isn't that rough at all.

PPB: Okay and finally Boomer how did you feel wheBubbles made you jealous?

Boomer: I felt that I DESERVED THAT LAP DANCE THAT I WISH I COULD GET NOW!

PPB: Okay? Didn't ask for all of that but...IM FINALLY DONE BITCHES! MWHAHAHAHA-ACK *Chokes* I shouldn't have tried that.

Buttercup: *Mutters* Idiot.

PPB: What was that?

Puffs and Ruffs: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY! *Waves into camera*


End file.
